


Зарисовка #035 Притворяться

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [30]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он идиот.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #035 Притворяться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #035 Pretend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024848) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> Агар – полисахаридный препарат из морских водорослей, используемый как среда в микробиологии. (1 – студенты-медики изучают микробиологию; 2 – среда нужна для того, чтобы в ней что-то выращивать или наблюдать; 3 – препарат не в смысле лекарство, а в смысле медицинский продукт /т.е. законченный результат некоторой деятельности/ биологического происхождения /сделанный из чего-то биологического, например водорослей/ *круг замкнулся* )
> 
> Не бечено. Я не поняла, что произошло в этой части. Кто-нибудь, объясните, автора неловко спрашивать.

**Холодность**

— Ты опоздаешь на лекцию, — пробубнила трубка голосом Тоширо и глубоким, сочным голосом издала вздох.

— Ага, — сказал Ичиго, неуклюже перешагнув через стопку учебников, едва не налетев на угол стола и шлепнув лапой по выключателю. Мимолетный взгляд в зеркало показал ему его взъерошенный вид, и молодой человек выругался, что-то высматривая на другом конце комнаты. — И кто виноват?

— Уж точно не я, — утешил капитан, хотя в противовес словам в его голосе была изрядная доля сожаления. — Если бы я не позвонил, ты бы, возможно, еще валялся в постели.

Ичиго не мог отрицать его правоту. Ночью он гулял с кем-то из соседей по общежитию и вернулся лишь рано утром. Охранники не были рады их появлению, но Ичиго знал, что войны им удалось избежать лишь благодаря смирному поведению. А вот парни, которые устраивали парады вокруг общаги, распевали ужасные попсовые песни в три часа ночи и считали себя непобедимыми, имели трудности с охраной.

Этим утром Ичиго вырвал из постели телефон, заигравший заставку Шерлока. К счастью, по пятницам лекция была только одна — после обеда, но так как на данном этапе Ичиго без дела шатался по комнате, он имел все шансы опоздать. Звонок Тоширо эффективно вытащил Ичиго из-под одеяла, но они проболтали почти час — хотя изначально Десятый капитан позвонил своему партнеру, чтобы сообщить, что придет вечером. Звонок должен был занять не больше пяти минут, но, по мнению Ичиго, таких последствий следует ожидать, когда ты влюблен.

— Так, ладно, — светло сказал он, улыбаясь. Захлопнул дверь и сунул ключи в карман пиджака, переложил телефон из руки в руку и устремился вниз по ступеням. — Нельзя обвинить парня в том, что он не хочет учиться.

— А я думал, что ты выбрал медицину, потому что она тебе нравится.

Потому он ее и выбрал. Медицину он любил. Но работа — ночной кошмар, и Ичиго часто спрашивал себя, а стоит ли оно ранних подъемов. Осознание своей полезности людям придавало сил — так же вели себя телефонные жалобы Тоширо на глупых офицеров.

Они встречались уже приблизительно два года. В восемнадцать Ичиго понял, что ему нравятся фантазии о мужчинах, а в двадцать один он набрался смелости и пригласил Тоширо на ужин. Решение не было совсем внезапным; Тоширо — один из тех людей, с которыми Ичиго продолжал общаться по окончании Зимней войны. Около шести месяцев Общество Душ держалось на почтительном расстоянии (хотя время от времени его навещали один или два шинигами, чтобы успокоить свою и его совесть), чтобы Ичиго и его друзья смогли снова привыкнуть к своим человеческим жизням. А потом Рукия, Ренджи и даже некоторые капитаны начали частенько забегать, обычно — не больше чем на десять минут, но иногда — на ужины или даже проводили на грунте целые вечера.

Ичиго не мог с уверенностью сказать, как вышло, что Тоширо стал новым стандартом нормальности его жизни — они были близки к дружбе все время. Хотя, если бы об их отношениях спросили маленького капитана, он бы не использовал слово «друг». Все, что Ичиго мог вспомнить — внезапно Тоширо начал посещать его раз в два месяца, они начали обмениваться сообщениями через других людей. Никто не поинтересовался, что происходит, но однажды к Ичиго заглянула Рангику.

— Спасибо, — сказала она, улыбаясь и неловко топчась на месте — вероятно, ей хотелось его обнять. — Что бы ты ни делал, спасибо. Он сейчас гораздо счастливее.

Через две недели он пригласил Тоширо на ужин.

— Это не всегда весело, — спорил он по телефону, вспоминая о докладах и диссертациях. Он устроил пробежку по территории университета и выбежал на дорогу. Сумка била по ноге. — Куронами-сенсей — козел.

Тоширо что-то прогудел. Ичиго спросил себя — где он сейчас? За рабочим столом? Гуляет по саду?

— Да, ты все время мне напоминаешь об этом. Он еще не поддался твоему обаянию? Небесами запрещено не обращать на тебя внимания.

— Отвали.

Капитан рассмеялся.

— Перезвони, когда выйдешь с лекции. Мне нужно найти седьмого офицера. Очевидно, он не видит разницы между отчетами Десятого и Восьмого отрядов. Стоит отметить, что я вообще не знаю, как в его руки попали бумаги Кьораку. Однако, исходя из того, что мы Разведывательный отряд, думаю, мне стоит к нему присмотреться.

Ичиго завернул за угол медицинского корпуса и облегченно выдохнул, увидев однокурсников, еще не зашедших в аудиторию. Один из них помахал рукой при его приближении. Неожиданно на Ичиго напала горькая тоска по тем временам, когда он мог носиться по Сейретею, будучи подростком.

— Повеселись там.

— Еще чего.

На прощание не было никаких «Я тебя люблю». Но их это устраивало.

Ичиго сунул телефон в карман и скользнул в кружок однокурсников. Те двое, с которыми он пил, выглядели так же разбито, как и он сам. На опоздание Ичиго они понимающе усмехнулись.

— Мы тут гадали, когда ты придешь, — сказал один из них, значительно поглядывая на часы. Второй подмигнул, и Ичиго покраснел. Всем было известно, что у него «отношения на большом расстоянии» (куда уж больше), и хотя никто из его друзей не встречался с Тоширо лично, они слышали о нем достаточно, чтобы иметь детальную характеристику. Не считая управления отрядом шинигами, разумеется, но Ичиго еще не решил, как об этом рассказать.

Так как его силы были при нем, Ичиго время от времени выполнял свой долг. Но в приоритете у него стояла человеческая жизнь, и Общество Душ радикально сократило объем его работы. В основном он возвращался в форму шинигами, только чтобы держать себя в тонусе — а Зангетсу и Пустому это просто нравилось.

— Собирай себя в кучу, мы идем в лабораторию.

— В смысле в лабораторию? — спросил Ичиго, следуя за ними мимо аудиторий дальше по улице. — Я думал, у нас Куронами-сенсей?

Ему было адресовано несколько хмурых лиц разной степени хмурости.

— Ты почту смотришь?..

— …Сегодня поменялись планы…

— …Лабораторная…

— Кто бы знал, почему…, а что там в сообщении было написано?..

Ичиго громко застонал и запустил лапу в волосы. У него особое везение. С одной стороны, не нужно проводить вторую половину дня с адским преподом. С другой, его поджарят на медленном огне, за то что он пришел на лабораторную неподготоваленным.

— Ой, да ладно, — сказала Аями и похлопала его по плечу. — Ничего страшного. Ты же потом встречаешься с Тоширо? Он тебя утешит.

За этим заявлением последовал гогот. Ичиго закатил глаза и пихнул каждого из хихикающих друзей по очереди, с успехом положив конец их неподобающим (и очень раздражающим) представлениям о том, как они с Тоширо проводят свободное время.

— Все заткнулись, — проворчал он. — Больше не принесу вам печенья Юзу.

Это их заткнуло. Им удалось держаться подальше от него в течение следующих двух часов (Ичиго повезло попасть в пару с робкой повернутой девчонкой, которая разрешила ему изобразить бурную деятельность, но ничего не делать). Стоило преподу отвернуться, друзья ухмылялись через всю комнату, но в основном в лаборатории стояла усердная тишина.

Долго такая атмосфера не прожила. Ичиго как раз осторожно тыкал в агар, а его лабораторный партнер записывала результаты экспериментов, когда комната вздрогнула. Окна зазвенели, заморгал свет; на секунду все люди замерли, а затем все пришло в движение: нужно было обезопасить дорогое стеклянное оборудование.

— Интересно, что это было, — протянула Аями на другом конце комнаты, поправляя защитные очки на веснушчатом лице.

— Землетрясение? — предположил кто-то.

Ичиго нахмурился: на землетрясение не похоже. Он готов был произнести это вслух, но тут здание снова содрогнулось. В этот раз свет отключился, разбилось одно окно и четыре подноса с пробирками упали на полы. Ичиго схватил свою партнершу и повалил их обоих на пол, как сквозь вату слыша чьи-то крики и грохот распахиваемых дверей. В коридоре заработали пожарные сигнализации — теперь каждую секунду с потолка мог начаться дождик. Но Ичиго уже поменялся местами с Коном. Искусственная душа оглушенно моргал с пола.

— Иди наружу за остальными, — приказал Ичиго и ткнул свое тело ногой, призывая к движению. В кармане Кона зазвонил телефон — крайне запоздавшее предупреждение он Общества Душ.

Искусственная душа кивнула и бросилась к выходу через воду, дым и битое стекло. Ичиго отправился к Пустому через окно. Он исследовал каждый дюйм корпуса, как чрезмерно добросовестная ищейка. Памятуя о схватке с Великим Удильщиком, Ичиго достал Зангетсу из ножен.

— Эй! — крикнул он, надеясь отвлечь внимание от других студентов. — Я тут, ты, большая…

Он прижал колени к груди и прыгнул — Пустой, неожиданно быстрый для своих размеров, проскочил под его ногами и заскользил по тротуару. Приземлившись на крышу и развернувшись одним плавным движением, Ичиго запустил Гецугу Теншо и снова использовал шунпо, чтобы легко уклониться от атаки. У Пустого был невыдающийся интеллект, судя по свирепому блеску в его глазах, и Ичиго лениво повел плечом, дразня чудище.

По своему опыту шинигами уже знал, что желать более серьезных противников — только наживать лишних проблем, так что он решил не затягивать (хотя идея всем своим видом показать, мол, давай, поймай, если сможешь, была слишком заманчивой, чтобы от нее отказаться). Пустой яростно заревел.

— Да, да, тупое существо, — засмеялся Ичиго. Он прыгнул прямо на Пустого и насмешливо отскочил от его маски, как мячик. — Видишь ли, не надо было разбивать мою лабораторную. Ты хоть представляешь, как долго мне придется ее восстанавливать?

Зангетсу отхватил кусочек костяной маски Пустого с одной стороны и вошел прямо в одну из мясистых черных рук с другой. Существо бросилось на Ичиго; когти — акульи зубы и тысяча острых кинжалов. Ичиго просто убрался с его пути, направляясь к дороге. Он выругался, вляпавшись в лужу, как следует отряхнул форму и пробормотал что-то о носках. Занпакто был направлен на Пустого.

Тот уставился на него в ответ, прищурив горчичного цвета глаза. Решив завершить бой, Ичиго изогнул губы в улыбке и замахнулся занпакто, готовясь ударить.

Его отвлек проблеск голубовато-черного льда и звон металла. Все вокруг превратилось в зимнюю полночь и бриллиантовую чешую дракона. Ичиго сразу догадался, что где-то рядом Десятый капитан (хотя он и был уверен, что тот появится лишь позже), и обернулся, встречая приближающегося бойфренда с озадаченной улыбкой.

В ту же секунду в него врезался двухтонный блок льда, и шинигами влетел в ближайшее окно.

Ичиго несколько раз булькнул, чувствуя в горле кровь. Он приземлился посреди амфитеатра аудитории. Когда он попытался вылезти из-за столов, его спина и лодыжка рассерженно зашипели на него. Еще один поток льда разбил другое окно, и Ичиго немедленно спрятался за стулья, чтобы не порезаться об острые сосульки. Где-то потерялся занпакто.

Сердце стучало в ушах; он отплевывал кровь. Задом он пытался уйти с дороги третьего ледяного столба и оглянулся в поисках Пустого. Чудища поблизости не наблюдалось. Ичиго выругался, бешено раздумывая: возможно ли, что Тоширо уже расправился с этим существом и теперь пытался вытащить самого Ичиго?

— Господиебтвоюмать! — проревел он, пробиваясь через аудиторию. Он был совсем не готов к катанию на льду и изо всех сил старался отбиться от бесконечных ледяных кинжалов и блоков.

Комната медленно промерзала, из несуществующего грозового облака шел снег, и если бы Ичиго не слишком пытался избежать участи быть замороженным посреди университета, он бы задумался. К нему приближалась реяцу: быстрая, острая, смертоносная, яростно бушующая.

Но вместо всех раздумий он нырнул под стул и запустил кидо, чтобы (он надеялся) отвлечь врага. Усилие было бесполезным, и он не заметил абсолютную холодность ледяной руки, схватившей его за предплечье. Когда Ичиго обратил на нее внимание, его уже швырнуло на деревянный паркет. Застонав, он попытался прогнать черные мушки и увидеть Пустого.

Ичиго закрыл руками грудь и шею. Ноги его были покрыты льдом. Лед крепко держал его спину, но в то же время делал его удивительно беззащитным. Ощущение было странным, но Ичиго почти не замечал его. Тем не менее, еще находясь в сознании, Ичиго вполне осознавал: во льду не было ни капли реяцу Тоширо. Он даже хотел облегченно улыбнуться, но тут Пустой взорвался.

Повсюду разлетелись кости, плоть и вода. Нетронутый этим безобразием, стоял Тоширо с обнаженным мечом. Его хаори сверкал чистотой, а губы были сжаты в крепкую, яростную линию. Бирюзовые глаза метали молнии. Ичиго отстраненно отметил, что капитан был бледнее обычного. Призрачная кожа ярко контрастировала с брызгами крови на носу и щеках.

Капитан взглянул на Ичиго и нахмурился еще сильнее. Будь у Ичиго силы, он бы пискнул.

— Не моя вина, — пробормотал он. Вероятно, прозвучало глупо — и выглядел шинигами так же глупо. Вот он, с набитой задницей и гудящей головой — а все потому, что перепутал врага и бойфренда.

Он идиот.

Тоширо убрал Хьоринмару в ножны.

— Нет, — сказал капитан и, опускаясь на колени рядом с Ичиго, сжал пальцами переносицу. Его реяцу опасно блистала — пантера, жаждущая крови. — Не твоя. Спи, я тебя залатаю.

Хорошая идея, подумал Ичиго, закрывая глаза.

А проснуться рядом с Тоширо было еще лучше.


End file.
